


Размышления об истории и о психосоциальных особенностях

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Фандомная аналитика/Analysis, Essays [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Essays, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Статья № 1 о возникновении и родственных связях Литвы и Беларуси.Статья № 2 о том, почему странам не нужен секс и отношения.





	1. О Беларуси, Литве и их соседях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2015 г.

Кто-то начинает считать временем появления страны формирование государства, кто-то – формирование народа. У Химаруи всякие странные княжества появляются и без народа, а некоторых он успел приписать к тому времени, когда народа-то и не было. Так что буду рассматривать и то, и другое.  


Литва

Нам известно, что изначально Литва – это балтское племя, жившее в том числе и на территории Беларуси в районе Нёмана и Двины. Только первое упоминание в 1009 году, а уж когда оно появилось…А у племени была и своя, как бы назвать, политическая элита. Не сказать, что это государство в современном понимании, но очень похоже, да? А уж про народ и говорить нечего.

Кстати, тогда же существовали и многие другие балтские племена. Аукштайтия, Жемайтия вполне могли бы быть братиками/сестричками Литвы. (И меня заботит их судьба: сейчас на карте их не найти, но зато в Литве так называются исторические области. Рисует же Химаруя и такое).

Как говорят учебники и даже Википедия, Миндовг был литовским князем. Не понятно, кто он и откуда родом, но зато примечательно, что именно литовский князь объединил балтские и славянские княжества в Великое Княжество Литовское.

В итоге мы видим, что Литва изначально – это скорее племя, в котором люди, скорее всего, обладали определённым единым менталитетом, а может даже и государственностью. А потом и вовсе превратился в государство.

Беларусь

Что в то время творилось на ныне беларуских землях? Два сильных княжества на юге и севере: Полоцкое и Туровское. И вокруг помельче. А потом они вообще распались нафиг.

А ещё где-то там ещё были Черниговское, Галицко-Волынское, Новгородское, Московское княжества и т.д. Которые потом были объединены насильно или не очень в Киевскую Русь.

Люди в те времена считали себя (да-да, подобие менталитета) жителями какого-либо города. Полочане там, черниговцы, новгородцы, московцы. Или, после крещения, русскими, что в те времена, как считается, подразумевалось как аналог слова "православный".

Беларусы? Какие беларусы? Словей-то таких широкая общественность тогда не знала. Она их знать начала в виде небольшой народности беларусЦЕВ на востоке ВКЛ. Ну тогда, может быть, как вариант, Беларусь и появилась. Но опять же, беларусцы и иже с ними с таким же успехом называли себя русскими aka православными, литвинами перед иностранцами aka "всем привет, я из ВКЛ: это такая страна". Возникает вопрос, с какого момента можно считать, что народ уже достаточно сформировался для появления своего воплощения? Ну, не знаю. Мне больше нравится идея о том, что беларусы себя таковыми стали считать где-то в районе Российской Империи. Ну там, осознание себя кем-то там с помощью национальных освободительных движений и всего такого.

  


Что касается **России и Украины** , то я считаю, что Киевская Русь и куча княжеств, где народы себя особенно едиными не считали – это вряд ли ещё они. А если учесть, что Россия всё-таки считается многонациональным государством и большой могущественной Империей, то я считаю логичным смотреть в то время, когда она становилась именно большой Империей и когда народ стал осознавать себя частью этой Империи и Большой Страны. Как бы так сказать, русскими-россиянами. И это же не времена Киевской Руси, да?  
  
Не знаю, но имею предположение, что это произошло в районе XVII века (плюс-минус век). И ИМХО, наличие России не могло помешать наличию какого-нибудь его крутого папы – Московского княжества, как не мешало Древнему Риму наличие его внуков (интересно, кстати, насколько это оправдано).  
  
Что касается Украины, то я читала, что после заключения Унии в 1569 г. стало распространяться это название. Плюс время, чтобы народ себя стал ассоциировать с ним, плюс национальные тёрки с Польшей для укрепления в самосознании – и это примерно тот же XVII век. 

Я старалась упоминать, что раз знаю историю Украины и России лишь с позиции значимости событий там для Беларуси, то не претендую на истину в последней инстанции, но ещё раз напомню отдельно, что это всего лишь ИМХО.


	2. Попытка анализа: почему странам не нужен секс и отношения

Очевидно, что у стран не только необычное тело (нельзя же их просто так взять и убить), но и психика тоже должна отличаться. Не понятно, откуда они появляются, но вряд ли у них есть родители.  
  
Когда я писала курсовую по репродуктивным установкам, выяснила, что для детей очень важно чувствовать, что родители рядом, что важен тактильный, зрительный контакт и всё такое прочее, иначе они будут думать, что родители их не любят, отсюда вытекают различные проблемы. Помимо этого, у брошенных или нелюбимых детей, родители которых не уделяют им внимание, могут возникать разного рода травмы (Кэмпбелл Р. "Как на самом деле любить детей" и какая-то книга психиатра, которая занималась младенцами; я её не сохранила и названия и автора не помню).  
  
Логично, что если у кого-то биологически нет родителей, то отсутствие подобной связи не должно причинять вреда, и волновать не должно, и не должно быть психологических/психических травм на этой почве.  
  
Похоже на то, что у стран не может быть детей. Логично, что если они стерильны, а тяга к сексу существует, по сути, лишь для размножения, то, скорее всего, в норме у них нет такого влечения к сексу, которое присуще людям. Иначе говоря, его отсутствие не причиняет неудобств или вреда. Это объясняет, почему Италия и Германия столько лет девственники. Т.е., это им тоже приятно, как говорит Греция, но в норме не необходимо. В норме – это не значит, что абсолютно все такие. Среди людей тоже встречаются асексуалы => вероятно, среди стран может существовать отклонение в обратную сторону. (И тут мне вспоминается Франция, но он такой громкий, что, наверное, просто позёр.)  
  
Из этого может следовать, что страны, несмотря на тягу к себе подобным, - не такие социальные животные, как люди, и отсутствие рядом с собой семьи и вообще кого-либо не приносит им таких страданий и травм, какие наблюдаются у людей. Вспомнить Америку: когда его нашли, несчастным он не выглядел, хотя неизвестно (мне, по крайней мере), сколько он так жил один. Но явно не один день, а человеческий детёныш чувствует, что его бросили, что он один => плачет-волнуется => появляются психические травмы. Пока более-менее серьёзное отклонение из-за отсутствия друзей может наблюдаться только у России. Но его боятся и избегают, как написано где-то в каноне, а остальные-то вполне себе дружат так что понятно, что это может, э-э-э, начать беспокоить.  
  
В комментариях в моём дневнике Пианино Соседа выдвинула ещё одно предположение: страны не могут размножаться, потому им не выгодны соперники. Стремление к жизни всё-таки присуще всем, а если страны потенциально вечны, то зачем им лишняя возможность того, что кто-нибудь займёт их место? Это только биологический аспект, потому что они вполне себе радуются появлению родственников.  
  
Очень интересно, насколько они самодостаточны и что на это влияет в ту или иную сторону. Что они знают о мире, когда появляются? Многие виды живых организмов имеют врождённые инстинкты, которые позволяют им выжить. Чем сложнее организм, тем больше времени ему нужно для обучения чему-то новому. Ну, как правило. Человеку нужно учиться очень долго. А страны, похоже, более совершенны и сложны, чем люди (ну уж вряд ли проще, а если и так, то всё равно ближе к людям, чем к другим животным). Значит, это требует ещё больше (или чуть меньше) времени для адаптации к миру. Но такое ощущение, что происходит наоборот.  
  
Конечно, это может объяснить теория о том, что люди прилетели с другой(их) планеты(планет), поэтому им нужно много времени для адаптации к этой; хотя страны появляются, по сути, и из-за людей, но они могут быть более естественными для планеты, чем люди, поэтому они уже адаптированы под неё априори.  
  
Хотя, скорее всего, по шкале выживаемости без себе подобных разные страны находятся на разных позициях, но всё-таки в среднем по палате они бОльшие одиночки, чем люди. Конечно, если у них уже есть какие-либо отношения с другими странами (и тут я скорее имею в виду дружбу), то поддерживать контакты для них будет важно. Правда, тут роль ещё играет тот факт, как для них течёт время. Помнится, Литва с Польшей свалили с поля боя потому что внезапно дошло, что уже, товарищи, ОСЕНЬ ПРИШЛА и пора убирать урожай, что, скорее всего, объясняется тем, что в силу долгой жизни время для них более, как бы так сказать, растянуто, чем для людей. Людям и то часто свойственно думать: "Ай, ещё потом успею; я ещё молодой; у меня ещё много времени"; они забывают о том, что они бывают внезапно смертны. Страны вряд ли смертны так внезапно, как люди, поэтому могут быть в гораздо большей степени подвержены ощущению "у меня куча времени" и не обращать на него внимание. Поэтому, возможно, они могут не контактировать с друзьями годами, а потом обнаружить: О-О-О, ПРОШЛО 30 ЛЕТ О_о  
  
Меня куда-то занесло, поэтому поспешу сделать вывод: я имею основания предполагать, что странам секс и романтические отношения не необходимы, как для людей. Это не обусловлено ни биологически, потому что они не могут размножаться, ни психологически, потому что у них отсутствуют родители и, следовательно, потребность в близких отношениях.  
  
Поэтому, ИМХО, нужно подумать, чем можно обусловить укладывание стран в одну койку. Тем более что вариантов остаётся множество, исключается только простое животное желание совокупления.


End file.
